Twins' moments
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Several moments in our favourite twins' life. Short stories.
1. To strengthen their bond

**These will be short stories about the Twins. Hope you'll enjoy them though they may be a bit OOC.  
**

**ElieNP  
**

* * *

**To strengthen their bond**

He carefully jumped on it. Carefully because he feared it might take off without waiting for his order. It'd been given to him by his prankster brothers after all, who knew what sort of modifications they could have made to it.

Fred and George couldn't restrain themselves from smirking, absolutely not oblivious to Percy's mistrust.

Their aim was to offer him a good experience of Quidditch which might strengthen their relationship, because they'd have found something to share, something which wasn't only related to their familial link, something which wouldn't involve detention, lectures or jokes, something they'd enjoy together.

The twins truly wished Percy'd appreciate the friendly game they'd organized. They wished it'd make them grow closer. They feared the weak bond between them might totally be broken if nothing was done soon.

"You'll play keeper, you know what it means, don't you?"

George grimaced, sometimes Fred should really think twice before speaking.

"Of course!" Percy spat, glaring at his brother.

George shook his head. To question Percy's knowledge wasn't the best thing to do to keep him in a good mood.

Fred frowned. He hadn't meant to offend his brother. It'd only been a way to make sure he wouldn't be lost once up in the air. He glanced at Percy and sighed. The latter was suspiciously looking all around him, certainly trying to find out where the twins could have hidden something to scare him.

The twins' eyes met, worry and disappointment clearly shared. They both hoped the game would make things better but Percy didn't seem ready to make any effort to change his mind, not even a little.


	2. Too ridiculous for him

**Too ridiculous for him**

Percy watched them walking away from him again. They'd seemed in a hurry to leave him, eager to reach the pitch rather than to spend more time in his company.

He knew the three of them didn't share the same interests. He'd also study rather than bicker with them yet, as the twins disappeared from his sight, Percy felt hurt.

It was always painful to admit his brothers favoured their team over him. They'd cancel an appointment with him for Quidditch when the contrary would never happen – except if his life was at stake of course. But as long as it wasn't the case he'd keep holding the second place behind their passion, a stupid, dangerous and meaningless game.

A game which had stolen him his whole family. Indeed all but him practised it, or at least loved it.

Sometimes Percy wished such an absurdity had never been invented.

Of course, he could try to get interested in it, he could try to go to their matches, he could... no, to be honest he couldn't. He wouldn't bear to assist to such a ridiculous spectacle.

He wouldn't lower himself to such a low level, not even for his family.


	3. Not a so good opportunity

**Not a so good opportunity**

Never had Fred been in the pitch without a club before, never had he held another post than the one of beater either and - he was understanding it while racing after the tiny ball - never should he have volunteered to try.

Harry being sick, the team were to train without its seeker, but Fred had seen there an opportunity he couldn't miss. He'd be the seeker! He was dying to try this post, besides it'd be a good occasion for George to improve his concentration by looking out for the bludgers alone.

Although said brother wasn't thrilled by the idea he hadn't complained, knowing how much Fred dreamed to catch the snitch once in his life – fortunately it didn't matter that it was during a training.

Fred hadn't stopped to jump, excited like a kid before Christmas. He'd been overly happy until he'd taken his new position. The role, the place, the strategy, everything was different! Of course he knew it would, but he hadn't thought it'd be so hard to adapt to.

He wasn't used to waiting for the ball to cross his sight nor to randomly flying among his team-mates while they were all busy.

Unfortunately the search quickly bored him. Habits dying hard he started to follow the bludgers instead of looking out for the golden ball.

"The snitch!"

"On your right!"

"Merlin Fred! The Snitch!"

His team-mates were suddenly screaming at him.

As he finally flew after the golden ball, stressed out by the others' cries and threatened by the bludgers of which George couldn't successfully take care alone, Fred swore that the next time Harry would be sick he'd definitely keep his mouth shut.


	4. No time to be angry

**No time to be angry**

Fred beat the bludger away with all his strength.

He was furious, ready to hit whatever would come close to him, balls or players, brooms or birds it made no difference. They'd better stay away from him and his wooden club.

Though he was used to respecting the rules, at that very moment he felt like being violent, more than what was allowed.

Unfortunately the responsible of such an urge couldn't be targeted. It wouldn't do any good to the team if one of the beaters suddenly attacked the keeper, would it?

Fred had to restrain himself – with more difficulties than he thought he'd have - to throw the bludger straight to his little bother.

He couldn't possibly hurt Ron, could he? Of course not, much less when he had no right to be angry. Right, he had no reason to be crossed at his brother because of his friendship with the girl he had feelings for.

That would be ridiculous, totally ridiculous...

If only Hermione would stop looking at Ron and watch him instead! Then he might be able to calm down and focus on the game solely. George hitting him with his club might have the same effect though. His twin's hit hadn't been very hard, yet violent enough to make Fred understand it was time to switch his mind - and heart - off.

Now was the time to play Quidditch, later would come the one to deal with his feelings.


	5. Two more bludgers

**Two more bludgers**

The bludger had just brushed his ear!

He angrily looked back.

"Sorry Harry!" George said while trying to restrain his smile from growing too big. "Fly without worry we watch your back!"

"Oh really? Because this one nearly hit me!" he spat.

Harry hadn't slept well, the whole team had remarked it as soon as he'd entered the pitch, swearing, growling, glaring at them for nothing.

It was a too good occasion for the twins. They couldn't resist the urge to see how he'd react to their teasing in such a mood. Of course, they wouldn't have allowed themselves to do so if they were having a real match, but they were training which changed everything.

"Don't worry, the bludgers will be good boys," Fred smirked, coolly swinging his club in front of him.

"They better have to," Harry growled.

George flew to his brother. "Do you think this was a threat?"

Fred shook his head. "No, only a friendly warning."

They both smirked to each other, wondering how long the seeker would last before starting to curse them.

"Five more bludgers brushing him what's your thought?" George mischievously said.

Fred glanced at the scarred and frowning boy then brought back his attention to his brother.

"Two will be enough," he replied, a spark of amusement passing from his eyes to his twin's.


	6. Swimming Pool

**What if the swimming pool hadn't been there**

"Where are they?"

"Hermione! What's-"

"Where are they? Tell me! Where are your stupid brothers?"

Ron took a step backwards as Hermione pointed a threatening finger at him.

"What-"

"I swear if I find them no! I'll find them and then... then I... Where are they for Merlin's sake?"

Ron walked farther away, scared by his friend's obvious anger.

"I-"

"They put a spell on my broom! On the broom I was supposed to bring back to my mother! I wanted to decorate it, not to change it into something dangerous!"

"I don't-"

"The broom was bewitched to fly as soon as somebody took it in their hands! My mother Ron! The broom was for my mother! She doesn't know how to fly! She was scared! She had to endure it for ten long minutes! Ten minutes Ron! Before she finally decided to let go of it above the neighbours' swimming pool. But what if there hadn't been a swimming pool? You may love them Ron but I swear I''m going to kill them!"

Ron swallowed hard. The twins seemed to have gone a little too far this time. As their brother, he'd nevertheless try to ease Hermione's anger, at least a little.

"It was only a joke, they didn't mean any harm," he said in a high-pitched voice. Where did it come from?

"The damn thing flew as if it had a professional Quidditch player on it! A professional! Even you couldn't have handled it!"

Ron's shoulders dropped in defeat. He knew, from the tone of her voice, that her anger would resist to all the arguments he'd think about.

His brothers were done for.

"Farewell guys," he murmured as Hermione left him.

Ron doubted the twins would survive the aftermath of their joke.


End file.
